Nova
by Mikki Warner
Summary: A young couple partakes in the activity of star gazing when they notice a nova taking place on their favorite star; Southern Star Darios. ZaTr


Title: Nova  
Rating: T  
Word Count: ~ 1,100  
Summary: A young couple partakes in the activity of star gazing when they notice a nova taking place on their favorite star; Southern Star Darios.  
Explanation: Same as my other ZaTr stories. A spinoff from Before You Know It. Because I'm not good at writing canon stuff.

Read, enjoy, be merry! Happy ZaTr-ing!

* * *

The young Irken sighed contently, laying back on the soft grass on the outskirts of Irk's capital city, Meijour. Sometimes the city would get to be too much. The sirens, the neon lights, the fans constantly swarming around him. Every now and then he just needed to get away from it all.

He wasn't raised in any sort of city. Sure he was born in Darwin, but he was raised in the outback of Australia. Whenever he visited any city, whether it be on Earth or on Irk he'd feel out if his element. He liked wide, open spaces and crisp, clean air. Yes, the cities were pretty and all but nothing compared to the country.

The boy was currently relaxing on a small hill facing away from the city and looking out to the far mountain range just beyond the lake that was shining in the moonlight at the base the hill a hundred meters away from him. The Irken gazed up at the dark, blackish-blue midnight sky to the white, hot stars beaming brilliantly; speckling the sky with random light. He could see one Irk's silver, crystalline, asteroid belts float in the thermosphere. Occasionally a runner or cruiser would fly across the sky kind of like a comet, but other than that, this haven the boy had found was calm and quiet with the exception of the chirps and calls of nocturnal Irken native creatures and animals.

"You snuck out." The Irken boy was unfazed by the new voice that disrupted him from listening to the midnight nature's symphony.

"Couldn't sleep." He said, simply. The newcomer popped a squat next to him.

"Why not, ZIM?"

"I dunno. I'm used to not hearing anything when I fall asleep. It's sad really. Right now I'll fall asleep to the sound of sirens and wake up to the sound of construction work here. I'd prefer to wake up at four in the morning to the laughing kookaburra back at home." ZIM said. "How did you find me, Tak?"

"I followed you. I kept my distance so when you looked back you wouldn't see me." Tak answered. "I wanted to accompany you in your stargazing." Tak laid back too with her boyfriend. The two lay in silence for several moments just enjoying each other's presence. Suddenly Tak raised her arm and pointed to the sky. "Does Darios look brighter to you?" ZIM looked in the direction of her finger. A huge star in the south-west was in fact burning brighter than the other stars around it.

"Oh yeah." ZIM mumbled. "His life must be coming to an end . . . Unless it's a nova."

"Just a nova? So he'll be back to normal in a few months?" Tak asked, looking at him.

"Yup." ZIM said. He gave her a small smile. "I like him better this way though. He sticks out more."

"He always stuck out to us, ZIM. He's the biggest star in the south, he's pure white, and has that big, black sunspot in his center." Tak said. "And he's beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, babe." ZIM said in a charming tone. Tak smirked, rolling her eyes.

"You're so dorky." She said sitting up to look down at him. He grinned up at her.

"But I'm your dork, right?" Tak giggled.

"Of course." She whispered. Tak turned to look back up at the sky in thought. "Remember when you bought Darios?" ZIM sat up too, nodding.

"I gave him to you as a gift for your birthday." ZIM said. "I remember he was so expensive because everyone wanted him. He's like Earth's Polaris."

"That night when you presented the certificate and deed to me I was so excited. I couldn't believe you actually got me the most prominent and famous star of this galaxy." ZIM smiled at the memory.

"You gave me a little something in return." ZIM said. Tak faced him, a playful look plastering her features.

"Oh let's see . . . Was it this?" Tak put both hands on his cheeks and kissed his forehead.

"Not really but close. It was more like this." ZIM tilted his head upward to reach her face and pressed his lips to her's. After a few seconds he pulled away.

"No, that's not quite right either. It was like this." Tak roughly pushed ZIM down on his back and attacked his lips, pinning his wrists by the sides of his head so he was immobile. Tak straddled his hips and pushed her tongue inside his mouth exploring the hot, moist, cavern. Tak smiled. She could taste his fruity gum that he always chewed. The two continued in the affection for a minute more then broke off. ZIM panted, gazing up at his girlfriend lovingly.

"Ah, yes. That's how it went." ZIM said. When he tried sitting up Tak pushed him back down. "What are you doing?"

"I just wanna mess around a bit." ZIM cocked an hairless brow.

"Oh really? Ya wanna fight?" The boy asked. Tak scoffed.

"You sound confident? You think you can beat me?"

"I know I can beat you." ZIM said.

"Well it looks like I have you pinned already, Zimmy." Tak pointed out. ZIM's eyes widened, noticing his current state. The boy paused for a long moment then gave her a sheepish smile then started to struggle, grunting as he tried to free his wrists. He tried to wriggle from beneath her but to no avail.

"Ugh! This isn't fair! You're bigger than me!"

"If you are strong you'd be able to get me off."

"B-but . . . I can't." ZIM whined. Tak laughed, getting off of him and standing up. She bent down and picked him up giving him a tight squeeze around his waist. He squeaked. "Tak! Stoooop! I'm not your play thing!" Tak kissed his cheek then set him down.

"I'm sorry. I can't help myself. You're just so cute." She said, sitting back down.

"Huh, yeah. I am, aren't I?" ZIM took a seat back on the cool, dew-covered grass. He let out a happy sigh. ZIM put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He used one finger to trace her jaw line. Tak turned her head to meet his lips with her's. ZIM moaned when he felt her lips caress his. Tak teased ZIM by running a hand down his back to his bottom, cupping his butt and giving it a slight pinch, making a whimper erupt ZIM's throat. When they pulled apart the couple looked back up to the sky to look at their star. Shining as bright as their undeniable love for each other.


End file.
